


Not Everybody's From Boston

by AdaptationDecay



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jeffersmut drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everybody's From Boston

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_constant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_constant/gifts).



Martha isn't sure exactly when Tom's skills as a violinist became a euphemism for his skills as a husband. It is an intimate joke between the pair of them and over the years Martha has grown used to the soft tickle of horsehair on her skin and of laundering sheets that smell of sweat and rosin, but the experiments in writing are something exciting and new.

The first draft of the declaration of independence is written in elegant calligraphy across the small of her back. This fact is one of many which will not make it into the history books.


End file.
